1. Field of the Invention
This invention relates to a rotary press comprising one or more impression cylinders and a plurality of printing units, each of which comprises an inking unit and an endless block belt, which is trained around a plurality of cylinders, one of which is movable into engagement with an associated impression cylinder.
2. Description of the Prior Art
In a rotary press of this kind, which is known from German Patent Specification 448,987, the endless block belt is trained around a main cylinder, which is movable into engagement with an impression cylinder. The belt is also trained around a guide cylinder, which is adjustable so that the format can be changed by the use of longer or shorter block belts.
In a rotary press comprising a plurality of printing units, the distance from the inking cylinder to the impression cylinder, which distance is measured on the block belt, should always be the same so that an unclean print caused by different drying of the several inks used will be avoided.